


模糊

by ELTBear0302



Category: Co-Captains For Life, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), avalance - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELTBear0302/pseuds/ELTBear0302
Summary: 當習慣成為自然，現實與虛構生活，界線便已開始模糊。我們能繼續秉持初心？還是我們會順應真心呢？
Relationships: Ava Sharpe - Relationship, Caity Lotz - Relationship, Caity Lotz/Jes Macallan, Jes Macallan - Relationship, Legends Of Tomorrow - Relationship, Sara Lance - Relationship, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很久沒寫文，請小鞭。

Day 1  
今天是Beezlee離開的第一天  
房間裡少了那咖啡色的小身影  
睡覺時少了可愛的呼嚕聲陪著入眠  
Caity發現她竟然有點失眠  
走到浴室，站在洗臉台前  
看著鏡中的自己，嗯...淺淺的黑色不出意外的出現在下眼瞼了呢！

＂還好今天劇組給了一天放假。  
不然頂著這兩圈黑眼圈上班，大家都得擔心了。”Caity想著

腦海裡卻開始浮現了另一個金髮女人模樣  
那雙灰綠色的雙眼，流露著很Jes的溫柔  
每當被她這樣專注的注視著時，Caity總能感到自己心漏跳了幾拍  
突然意識到自己走神了  
Caity趕緊打開水龍頭，雙手捧著水、輕拍臉頰  
盯著鏡中、臉上的水還在緩緩往下滴著的自己  
試圖讓自己提點精神  
卻好像看見鏡中的人露出了再熟悉不過的邪魅笑容

＂承認吧，妳想她了。＂那人的聲音在腦海裡迴盪著  
「想她的人是妳，Sara。  
而且妳想的是妳女朋友－Ava，不是她。」Caity無奈的回應  
即使整間浴室裡只有她一個人的聲音  
＂或許吧。  
但我就是妳，妳就是我。  
而妳確實正在想她，別再否認妳的情感了。＂  
只見鏡中的人雙手交叉在胸前、傲氣的看著她  
這是她堅信自己絕對是對的時候的樣子  
「我沒有。」Caity微惱，雙手又多捧了幾次水，拍打著自己的臉

再次抬頭看向鏡子時  
這次，除了自己，再無他人  
Caity扶額、輕嘆了口氣  
「我可能真的要瘋了。」自語著，卻惹得自己輕笑出聲  
整理好心情  
Caity轉開了浴缸的水龍頭  
決定給自己泡一個澡，放鬆一下身心  
泡了一個完美的熱水澡後  
Caity感覺舒坦了許多，身體或心靈上都是  
穿上白色浴袍  
把還在滴著水的秀麗金髮用另一條毛巾包裹起  
打算晚點再吹乾  
雖然以前的自己會任由它自然風乾  
不過鑒於現在居高不下的疫情災情  
還是小心駛得萬年船比較好  
走到房間裡  
眼角瞄到Beezlee常用的小碗  
好像還能看到牠扭著屁屁、吃的開心的模樣  
記得牠每次只要吃完飯後  
都會踩著笨重的步伐，朝著自己走來  
然後趴在自己的腳邊  
通常不用太久  
耳邊就又能聽見那可愛的呼嚕聲  
Caity想到這裡，眼眶又開始紅了起來  
蹲下身、摸著那些小碗還有Beezlee的床

「我想你了，Buddy。」

手機鈴聲在這時響起  
打斷了Caity的思緒  
她輕抹掉滑落在臉頰的淚滴  
走到床邊、拿起手機  
看了下來電顯示後  
先吸吸鼻子，確定自己鼻音不會太重後  
才將電話接起

「Hey」  
「Hey，Sweetie，妳還好嗎？」低沉的磁性男生傳來  
「嗯～還好，沒事。」  
「妳需要我買點東西過去給妳吃嗎？」  
「不了。  
我今天想一個人靜靜，順道整理一下Beezlee的東西。」  
「好吧…那妳記得按時間吃東西，別餓著。  
需要我的話，打個電話跟我說，我就過去了。  
好嗎？」  
他很好、很溫柔  
他的溫柔就像徐風，輕柔又讓人安心

＂但，跟她不一樣。＂

「Hello？Sweetie？  
妳還在嗎？」  
「喔！我在。  
嗯，我知道了！  
有需要的話，我會再打給你的，別擔心了。」  
「OK，Love you！」  
「嗯～Bye～」

Caity掛下電話，不自覺的又發出了一聲嘆息  
她不是沒有聽見那句「Love you」  
只是不曉得從什麼時候開始  
她漸漸不知道該怎麼回應那句話  
往往都只能給予一個「嗯～」表示回覆  
他可能多少注意到了  
但體貼如他  
即使發現了哪裡變了  
他仍用著一樣的方式愛著她  
為此，Caity很感謝他，感謝他的陪伴  
但「感謝」終究不等同於「愛」  
Caity深知這個道理  
可是她也不知道自己發生了什麼事情  
第一次對自己的心如此摸不著頭緒  
Caity搖搖頭，試圖把腦中所有的雜緒搖出腦袋  
想不透，就索性不想了  
放下手機  
她想先去把頭髮吹乾、換上舒適的衣服

＂今天，沒有任何事情比Beezlee重要。＂

下定決心，今天要把所有的精力放在那個可愛的小傢伙身上


	2. Chapter 2

Day 5  
「Hey，Caity！好久不見。」帶著性感菸嗓的英國人說著  
「Hey，Ryan。」Caity微笑著應答  
「我聽說了Beezlee的事情了，妳還好嗎？」

從他深邃的黑眸能看的見他的關心  
但頭上還頂著粉紅色小卷、五彩繽紛的小夾子  
與他電視上那不可一世的Constantine的痞壞模樣  
有種可愛的反差感

「謝謝你的關心，我挺好的。  
前幾天在家的時候，把小傢伙的東西整理了下。  
也去了專門處理寵物後事的地方，把後續的事情處理好了。」  
只見Ryan認真的想從那擋住大半張臉的太陽眼鏡裡  
讀出她眼裡的訊息  
「妳確定…妳不需要再多休息幾天嗎？」  
「喔～你知道那樣我可能會被Greg他們殺的。  
第六季現在正在拍攝中  
要處理的事情多到就像到Ava的IKEA煉獄的Dishes關一樣  
沒完沒了的（It never ends.）。」Caity以輕鬆的口吻說道  
「況且事情都已經在我的掌握之中處理好了。  
沒什麼需要擔心的。  
我再休息下去，身上都要發芽了。」說完，Caity回以微笑  
「但…」  
Ryan還想說點什麼時  
「Ryan，差不多要輪你Run下一場戲囉！」身後的工作人員喊道  
「去忙吧～」  
「可…」  
「沒事的！不用擔心！  
這周有空的話，再來我家喝酒？」  
「好吧…」Ryan轉身「再約？」  
「再約～」Caity推著他  
「別再拖拖拉拉的了。  
去～去～」  
Ryan才不情不願的朝著休息室跑去  
待他離開後  
Caity才嘆出口氣

＂終於阿…＂

Caity抖了抖肩膀，把扛在肩上的背帶拉緊點  
還好Ryan要Run戲了，不然再被他這麼關心下去  
又不曉得要到幾點了  
雖說平常有運動的習慣  
但身上這個大包包背久了，還是會腰疼的  
想到他不同外表般的婆媽  
Caity就覺得好笑，沒忍住的輕笑出聲  
確定沒有人看到她莫名其妙地笑後  
若無其事的扛著包包，準備走到自己的休息室


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以下第六季場景，純屬想像。XD

Day10  
「Cut！」導演大聲的喊著

剛剛還在緊張情勢、準備一發不可收拾的打架的所有人  
這時都稍微放鬆點  
在原地舒緩一下緊繃的身體與神經  
這是今天的第10個動作Scenes  
視線不曾離開過眼前的小屏幕  
確認好鏡頭後  
導演才終於抬起頭，對著大家說

「這個鏡頭很好！大家休息一下。  
20分鐘後，我們再一個！」  
這時候所有人才敢就地解散  
「Caity這個鏡頭拍得很好！」導演對著Caity說

只見她嘴角還殘留假血的痕跡、一身破碎服裝  
恩～如果這還能稱之為服裝的話  
上半身還算完整  
下半身則是算是殘破不堪  
右邊褲子好似被野獸猛力撕扯過  
腿上還有快見骨的特殊傷口妝  
左邊則是被深紅色血跡染滿顏色  
大腿還被插上一把匕首  
這場戲在拍Sara準備逃離外星人掌握  
卻在逃離的過程  
不慎被不知名的外星怪獸攻擊  
也因為被攻擊，引起了綁架Sara的外星人發現  
命懸一線之際  
Legends因為從支配者那得知綁架Sara外星人的消息  
知道他們綁架她的原因竟然只是為了「研究」與「擊潰預言者」  
這讓護妻心切的Ava十分火大  
天知道它們在這段時間裡對Sara做了多少可怕的事情  
一想到這裡  
Ava不顧任何阻饒  
硬是帶著Waverider上Rip武器室傷害指數最高的武器直搗黃龍  
但好不容易跟Constantine、Zari與Behrad這對神奇雙胞胎，還有Mona到了關押Sara的牢房時  
卻發現Sara已經先一人宰殺了準備對她進行手術的外星人，進行脫逃了  
Behrad在一旁的螢幕上發現閃爍的黃點  
直覺認為這就是Sara  
但過沒多久卻發現黃點閃爍的狀態愈來愈緩慢  
驚覺不對  
趕忙告訴Ava這可能是Sara代表生命指數在下降  
Ava趕緊用通訊設備叫Waverider的＂B Team＂前往支援  
Nate、Mick，就連原本回到日常生活的Ray與Nora都特地趕來到她的身邊拯救她  
一群人正準備跟那該死的外星人展開殊死鬥

「謝了，導演。」Caity輕輕地用袖子擦拭臉上的汗滴  
盡量不破壞到原本的特殊妝  
「待會我們再補幾個個人鏡頭，這場戲應該就能暫時結束了。」  
「好的。」Caity說完，就坐到導演身旁的空位，稍作休息  
「對了，妳最近真的還好嗎？」  
Caity扶額，覺得想哭的心都有了  
「真的～我真的很好！  
怎麼就沒有人要相信呢？」  
不禁想著她平常是不是玩笑開多了  
已經被大家奠定了放羊孩子的印象  
不然怎麼都沒有人要相信她說的話  
「大家也是關心妳呀！怕妳累壞身體了。」  
「我明白，但大家真的不用這麼關心我。  
我沒事！好吃、好睡的！很健康的！」  
還怕別人不信似的，舉起自己堅強的二頭肌  
「看吧！而且我昨天還多做了兩組運動組數呢！  
精神可好著！不用擔心！」  
「哈哈哈，健康就好，健康就好。」  
「說什麼，笑這麼開心呢？」  
聽見身後傳來那令人心醉的聲音  
Caity似乎又出了神  
「Oh～Jes！我們在聊剛剛拍攝的事情。」導演回覆著  
「喔！導演，這個位置妳要不要來確認一下走位？」  
一旁的攝影大哥喊到  
「喔！來了！」導演歉意的對著剛來的Jes笑下「抱歉，我先去忙一下，妳們聊。」  
Jes微彎起眼角與嘴角，點頭示意  
接著就坐到了Caity身邊，在一旁輕聲的說  
「Hey～」  
Caity回過神來，轉過頭看向Jes  
「Oh～Hey！Jes～好久不見。」  
一段時間不見，她竟愈來愈漂亮了  
直到這時Caity終於不得不承認  
她想念被這雙眼睛專注看著的感覺了  
「Wow～一陣子不見，愈來愈漂亮了呢！  
是不是偷偷瞞著我去做了什麼保養啊？」  
Caity試圖用點調侃打破自己的窘樣  
至少她覺得自己有點窘  
「哪有～」Jes嬌羞的皺了一下鼻子  
「只是睡得比較多而已，而且最近有點胖了，在努力減脂中呢。」  
「拜託，妳這體脂，還要減什麼？  
再減下去就只剩骨頭能減了，妳知道嗎？」  
一聽到她在減肥，Caity覺得自己心疼壞了  
「妳太浮誇了。」彎起的眼角，跟她可愛的哼笑聲  
讓Caity的心徹徹底底的醉了，又醉  
「喔對了…妳」  
見她微皺雙眉、欲言又止的模樣  
Caity知道她想說什麼  
「我知道妳想問什麼～我很好，我沒事。」  
明明都是一樣的問題、一樣的回應  
但Caity總感覺這次完全沒有之前那種被過度關心的煩躁感  
反而內心被烘的暖暖的  
就像把Beezlee抱在懷中  
那種溫暖、安心的感覺  
只見Jes張著嘴，想繼續說些什麼  
「Hey、Hey～」  
Caity將身子微微向前傾，握住她因為焦慮而雙手緊握的小拳頭  
「別擔心我了，好嗎？妳知道我不會騙妳的。」

＂永遠、永遠，都絕對不會騙妳。＂

附上一個希望能讓對方寬心的微笑  
「好吧…」Jes亦回以寬心的笑容  
「那妳記得找時間多休息點，好嗎？  
這一陣子太多事情需要妳煩心的了，妳看起來有點疲倦。」  
「我都上這麼重的妝了，妳還看的出來我有黑眼圈呀？」  
Caity被逗樂的笑著  
下一秒，就因為對面那人的溫柔，給顫動了心  
Jes伸手想要輕撫她精緻的臉頰  
卻擔心把妝給弄花了  
只能改用食指的指節輕輕的上下滑動觸碰著  
小心翼翼的觸碰  
讓Caity感覺她自己一定是上天最完美的作品  
所以才被Jes這麼悉心呵護著  
「妳的眼神看起來很疲倦。」輕柔的說著

＂疲倦的令我心疼。＂Jes想著

兩人相互對視著  
一時間竟有些無語  
旁邊再多的聲音  
在此刻都停止了下來  
好像時間也停滯在這一刻

＂就像Leo說的，這女人鐵定喜歡妳。＂  
腦海裡迴盪起Sara的聲音  
不用想就知道她一定一副在看好戲的樣子  
真是唯恐天下不亂的女子  
＂閉嘴。＂

「Caity，準備開拍囉！」一旁工作人員提醒道  
兩人才回過神來  
各自回到自己的位置  
有點裝沒事的在整理自己的服裝  
「喔！好，我馬上過去。」Caity向著工作人員說道  
接著再次將彼此的視線對上  
「那個…晚點沒事的話，一起吃飯吧？」  
「恩～好呀！我那邊也告一個段落了。」  
「好，那妳等我一下！  
我待會去妳休息室找妳吧！」  
說完便起身，準備離開

「不了，妳一直以來拍攝都很快的，我就在這等妳吧。」  
「哇～這句話由我們演技一流的Jes Macallan說出來，我覺得我有點壓力山大了。」  
「切～妳少貧了。快去吧！注意安全！Babe。」Jes下意識地說道  
Caity有1秒鐘的愣住，感覺到臉頰有微微熱度要升起時

＂不對，她只是一時口誤而已！  
沒辦法，現在正在開拍中，感情戲總是要時時刻刻培養好情緒，才能在鏡頭前做到最完美的成果。  
所以有時候會突然抽離不了角色效果。  
是的，一定是這樣的。＂

果然是敬業演員素質  
馬上就能調整好心理狀態  
「恩～好！等我啊！」便趕緊說完、跑走  
Caity沒發現到Jes臉上有著跟她一樣的可疑紅暈

「準備，Take 23，Action！」伴隨響亮的打版聲  
第11次場景正式開始  
各種跑位、打鬥場景都十分流暢  
動作上也拳拳到位，絲毫沒有分岔  
直到最後一幕卻出了意外  
Caity原本該等Nick飾演的Nate對Sara說  
「Hey！Captain！妳跑去哪玩了  
都不發個訊息告訴我們？」  
並在他將她拉起身時，回應他  
「Oh～你知道的，外太空的收訊通常要多等幾個光年才能收到的。」  
接著兩人相視一笑  
交錯著準備攻擊的外星人  
這時候Caity得在對手演員出右拳前閃身、避開攻擊  
並用雙棍朝對方臉部右半側砸去  
這一幕就能順利結束  
但就在對手演員出拳前一刻  
Caity眼前突然一片黑  
下一秒就不醒人事

暈倒前  
她聽見那個人聲嘶力竭的叫喊她的名字  
只是這次不是「Sara」  
而是「Caity」

＂Oh..NO..＂


	4. Chapter 4

Day12

「她身體大致沒有太大問題。  
就是高強度的工作導致身體疲勞，加上幾天睡眠嚴重不足、不正常飲食引起的血糖過低，才會導致昏倒。」個子雖然矮小，但身上卻散發霸氣的女人說著  
手上還不時翻動著資料版、跟確認一旁的儀器狀況  
「從資料上看起來，她應該至少超過5天，沒有真正好好睡覺，或吃過東西了。」  
「這樣啊…」

耳邊傳來的是令人心醉的金髮，與另一個女人對話的聲音  
刺鼻的消毒水味不斷刺激Caity的鼻子  
惹的她發出不耐的聲音  
有點要甦醒的跡象  
原本她還想跟睡魔多抗爭一下  
繼續爭取2秒好眠  
但一聽見那人擔心的聲音  
Caity知道她再不起來的話  
Jes的心又不知道得懸多久了  
所以她努力的睜開雙眼  
但映入眼簾的是醫院冷漠的純白  
加上外頭明媚的陽光  
一時間讓Caity刺眼的睜不開眼

「唔…」無意識地發出掙扎聲  
「Oh～Babe，妳醒了！」  
Jes終於放下心中的大石頭  
對著剛甦醒、還略發萌的那人笑得燦爛  
有這麼一剎那  
Caity竟分辨不出來，到底是外頭的陽光比較燦爛，還是眼前的笑容  
「Hey～」掛上自認為還算不太虛弱的笑容回應著  
「妳嚇死我了。」Jes生氣的皺起眉頭「妳這樣怎麼叫人不擔心？」  
Caity聳聳肩、露著討好的笑  
「既然病人甦醒了，表示身體應該沒有什麼大礙了。」  
「謝謝Alvarez醫生。」  
「我..什麼..」Caity轉過頭，試圖艱難的對著醫生說  
太多天沒有喝水，喉嚨有點刺痛  
「妳別說話了，我來問吧。  
請問醫生，她什麼時候可以出院呢？」  
「點滴打完，如果沒有暈眩還是其他問題的話，就可以出院了。」  
「那回家了，有什麼其他要注意的事情嗎？」  
Jes著急的從包裡拿出紙筆  
深怕遺漏了醫生說的注意事項  
「只要回去好吃、好睡就行。」  
「聽見沒？」  
Jes嗔怒的瞪了病床上的人  
眼神示意著

＂別以為妳露出小狗眼，回去就不討罵。＂

Caity撇撇嘴，心裡覺得無辜  
「該休息時，就好好休息！別老想著要減什麼肥！妳們都只剩骨頭了。  
在古巴的話，妳們這樣可是醜女人的，知道嗎？」熱情的古巴女人這麼說道  
惹的另外兩人輕笑  
「回去都好好休息啊！」Alvarez醫生對著兩人叮囑完後，隨後就低下頭對著病床上的人說  
「妳女朋友這幾天為了照顧妳，也都沒怎麼休息。」  
Jes有點來不及反應，只能任由臉上的紅暈延燒  
「我們..不..」Caity急著想澄清什麼  
「不用否認，我女兒也是Les！雖然花了我一點時間接受！  
不過我也已經知道妳們跟我們沒有不同，就只是愛而已，沒什麼大不了的。  
好啦，我還要去尋其他房，妳們就自己處理吧。」  
踏著風風火火的步伐離開  
留下房內臉上掛滿紅暈的人  
「我..很抱歉..」  
Caity首先打破了這層沉默  
擔心Jes有被冒犯的感覺  
「不…別這麼說。」  
Jes穩定了下心情，拉了椅子坐到病床旁  
「畢竟理論上來說，我確實是妳的女朋友，不是嗎？」說完，還淘氣的對著Caity眨眼  
Caity輕笑表示同意  
「好啦，點滴一時半會還不會滴完的，妳就再歇會。  
肚子會餓嗎？需要我買點什麼給妳吃嗎？」  
Caity搖搖頭，其實只是單純不想要她離開她身邊太久  
「那…我切點水果，多少墊一下胃，好嗎？」  
Caity點點頭  
「好，那妳等等喔！我去用水果。」說完，Jes便起身著手處理水果  
Caity望著她忙碌的身影  
想起了拍攝Ava煉獄的那天  
最後結尾時在Ava家整理的模樣  
那天，也是像今天這樣，燦爛的一天

＂或許也只是因為是她，所以一切顯得美好、燦爛。＂

終於辦好出院手續、回到Caity家時  
已經是晚上8點過後的事情  
打開門，Jes就被眼前的情景驚訝到  
「嘿嘿，抱歉…家裏有點亂..」Caity吐吐舌，不好意思的說道  
「這些都是…」  
仔細發現，其實都是Beezlee的東西  
「是阿，是Beezlee的東西。」  
看著滿地的東西，Caity眼神流露著的是溫柔  
「原本想著稍微整理一下，沒想到就整理出這麼多東西了」說著說著  
又感覺鼻頭有點酸  
趕緊的撇過臉，裝作沒事  
「Hey～沒事的。牠在那裡會過得很好的，不用擔心。」

Jes將手搭在Caity的肩上，希望這樣能帶給她一點力量  
Caity轉過頭，理解的點著頭  
相視無語，氛圍感覺甜人的安靜  
兩人的眼神裡都蘊藏著些什麼  
恬靜的氛圍被一聲手機鈴聲給打破  
突如其來的聲音，都讓兩人受到些微的驚嚇  
Caity蹲下身整理一下Beezlee的東西  
試圖平復狂跳的心  
Jes趕緊從包包裡拿出罪魁禍首  
望了一下來電顯示  
莫名的有點心虛

「Oh，Hi，Darling，怎麼了嗎？」  
Jes邊走邊用手將另一側的頭髮勾向耳後  
這是一種不安的表現  
不自覺地走到另一旁  
或許潛意識裡不想讓Caity聽見些什麼  
但敏銳的她還是聽見了關鍵字  
莫名的有些失落

「喔，Caity出院了…  
恩恩，身體沒什麼問題。」Jes悉心的與對方應答著  
「嗯？但…」  
Caity聽見Jes的疑惑，好奇的轉過身看向她  
只見她用另隻手摀住了自己的另半張臉  
那是Ava遇到極度煩心，或是影響思緒時會有的小動作  
＂一切都還好嗎？＂怕打擾到她講電話，Caity貼心的用唇語詢問道  
Caity能明顯從Jes的眼神裡能看見她一開始的猶豫，到後來的下定決心  
「Darling，我今天就不回去了。她一個人在家，我不放心。」  
並給予Caity一個溫暖的笑容  
Caity第一次覺得她能被一個笑容徹底征服  
就這麼一個笑容  
她能為她付出所有  
後來她們說了些什麼  
Caity一概沒聽見了  
腦子裡都還因為那個笑容，當機著

＂我就告訴妳，她喜歡妳了。看吧！  
妳到底什麼時候才要承認妳也喜歡她？＂  
Sara一臉恨鐵不成鋼的模樣出現在Caity的腦海裡  
＂我們不可能的。  
妳能要我怎麼辦？  
拉著她、強吻她後，跟她說跟妳老公離婚吧！  
跟我在一起，我能給妳所有妳想要的。＂  
＂為什麼不？＂  
＂Sara…我們不像妳們，存在在一個理想的美好世界。  
現實生活就是這樣，有太多『我想、但我不能做』的事情了。＂  
Caity在Sara面前挫敗的坐下，第一次感到如此心有餘力不足  
＂真搞不懂妳們這群現實的人類，到底為什麼要顧忌這麼多事情？＂  
＂呵呵..我也納悶這件事情。＂Caity苦笑著  
Sara坐到她的身邊，肩併靠著肩  
＂Hey～開心點。人生本來就包含快樂跟不幸嘛！  
妳們的相遇是一種快樂，這樣就足夠了，是吧！＂  
＂是阿…這樣就足夠了。＂  
Caity與Sara對視笑了

「Caity？Caity？」  
Jes對著Caity揮了揮手  
「喔？喔！抱歉，我剛剛有點走神。  
怎麼了嗎？妳老公打來有什麼事情嗎？」  
「沒有拉，他只是打來問問看妳的狀況，順便問我要不要來接我回家。  
但妳一個人在家我實在不放心，所以就跟他說我明天再回家。」  
「妳真好。」Caity發自真心的說著  
可愛的模樣，讓Jes一度有點錯覺  
看見Caity頭上浮現一對飛機耳，一臉求撫摸  
就像家裡那幾隻小可愛  
Jes花了一點精力克制自己想要摸上去的衝動  
「好啦！時間不早了，要不要點點外賣吃呢？」  
Caity點點頭  
「有什麼想吃的嗎？」  
「妳點什麼都好，我都吃。」  
「好！」  
Jes打開手機開始點餐，Caity則是繼續整理東西

當兩人吃完飯、洗完澡，準備睡覺時  
時間已經快要12點了  
Caity坐在床上  
「抱歉，我沒想到Beezlee的東西這麼多，多到塞滿了另外一張客床。  
還是妳睡床，我去沙發上睡。」說完，便拿起枕頭準備起身  
「不行！妳還生病呢！」Jes將要起身的人壓回到床上坐著  
「我不可能讓一個病人睡沙發的，所以！我們就一起睡床上！」  
Jes見她又想說點什麼  
「NO！沒有異議。」輕拍了下她的背「乖乖聽話，躺下、睡覺了。」  
Jes溫柔、體貼的為Caity蓋上被子  
「Night、Night，Sweetheart。」  
並在她額上給予一個溫暖的晚安吻  
說完便走到床的另一側，關上燈後，躺下後也為自己蓋上被子  
Caity轉過身，對著Jes說  
「妳也晚安。」  
＂Sweetheart。＂輕輕的在黑夜裡說道


	5. Chapter 5

Day13

不知道過了多久  
Jes隱約中聽見了有人呢喃著「Beezlee…Beezlee…」  
睜開眼，往聲音看去  
卻看見Caity雖然在睡覺、卻不斷的流著眼淚、呢喃Beezlee的名字

「不要！」  
Caity倏的睜開雙眼，眼神裡充滿恐慌  
Jes趕忙轉過身，打開床邊燈  
「Hey…Hey…Caity，我在這。」  
她將手放在她的胸口  
她抓住浮木般地緊握著她的手  
等Caity心情緩和點了  
「做了什麼噩夢呢？」  
「沒什麼..」  
想要回以一個微笑  
但卻連自己都能感覺到嘴角的苦澀

「Hey…妳可以告訴我任何事的。」  
Jes輕撫Caity的頭  
「我…夢見Beezlee了」Caity強忍著難過  
「牠就像以前一樣，走在我的前面，慢慢的、扭著牠可愛的屁股，還會時不時的回頭看我。  
但下一秒，牠卻走得愈來愈快，我想跟上牠，但我發現我動不了，只能看牠愈走愈遠。  
我…」  
直到Jes抹去她的淚水時，她才驚覺她竟淚流滿面  
「這裡…就連社群媒體上都有太多牠的回憶…  
愈是整理Beezlee的東西，我就愈覺得我不是一個好主人。  
陪伴牠的時間總是那麼少，牠一個人在的時間總是這麼多…  
我想，我一定是最失敗的主人。」  
「我知道大家都是好心，才會PO許多Beezlee的FanFic，這也確實讓我很感動。  
只是愈看就愈讓我覺得，我還沒能來的及對牠更好..還有好多好吃的、好玩的，沒有讓牠體會過…  
我還沒準備好，牠就這麼離開了…」  
Jes心疼的將Caity擁入懷中  
輕拍著她因為啜泣不已而抽動不只的身體  
聽著Caity在Jes懷中不斷重複著「牠離開了…」  
Jes只覺得心碎了滿地  
感覺懷中的人不再這麼難過時  
Jes緩緩開口

「我相信Beezlee一定很慶幸與妳相遇，能有妳這麼愛牠的主人，是牠生命裡最快樂的事情。」  
稍微停頓下後，Jes接著說  
「牠知道妳有多愛牠，而牠也同樣的愛妳，甚至比妳愛牠要來的更愛妳。  
只是可惜的是，牠不能陪妳更久。  
所以牠今天才來到妳的夢裡，告訴妳，接下來的路途，牠只能先自己前進，但牠仍會時不時的回頭看著妳、以不一樣的身分陪伴在妳身邊，活在妳心裡。  
看著妳難過，牠一定比誰都要難過的。」  
Caity沒有給予任何回應  
Jes也不著急，只是靜靜的輕拍著懷中的人  
不知過了多久，才聽見Caity緩緩開口

「謝謝妳…」  
Jes微微拉開懷抱  
看著眼前的人紅腫的眼眶，微微噘著嘴、仍舊啜泣著  
令人憐惜的模樣徹底激發Jes的母愛氾濫

＂喔！小可憐。＂  
Jes聽見了腦海裡的Ava疼惜說道  
＂承認吧，妳覺得心疼，妳就是喜歡她。＂  
Jes並不打算跟腦海裡的局長辯論  
一旦辯論下去，一定會沒完沒了

「傻瓜…不需要對我說這些的。」  
Jes露出真誠的暖笑  
「我知道，但還是…謝謝妳。」  
Caity回以一個笑容

「傻瓜…別什麼事都往自己心裡悶，妳有我、有我們在。」  
「剛知道Beezlee事情的前幾天，我一直都想傳訊息、打電話詢問妳的情況。  
但我知道妳一定都會說「沒事」，所以我想著拍攝後再來找妳。」  
「噗…還好妳沒有，因為我前幾天都把手機關機了。  
現在都很怕打開，看到一堆訊息轟炸。」

「沒關係的，就算沒回應，我相信大家也都能知道，他們的安慰有確實傳到妳心裡，這就夠了。」  
「有妳…們真好。」  
「我們也是有妳真好。  
好啦，Captain PeterPan，我們繼續睡會，好嗎？」  
「好的，Captain Pantsuit。」  
兩人緊緊相擁著  
這一夜，是Caity睡的最好的一次

隔天早上  
兩人起床後先是各自梳洗了一番、吃過早餐後  
Jes提議陪著Caity一起整理Beezlee的東西  
「妳看，這是牠3歲的時候。」  
Caity遞上一張Beezlee的照片  
只見照片的Beezlee一臉懵懂、歪著頭的看鏡頭  
「那時候我又去工作了，過了幾天回到家，才剛開門，就看到牠屁顛屁顛的走到我面前。  
牠當時可能才剛睡醒，就一臉懵懵的看著我，因為實在太可愛了，我就趕快去拿相機拍下來。  
因為太趕了，小腿還撞到桌角，痛死我了。」  
「喔～天啊！呵呵～」Jes輕笑著  
「然後這個是…  
那個是…」  
Jes耐心的聽著Caity滔滔不絕的說著她與Beezlee的回憶  
「OK…終於整理好了。」  
Caity插著腰，和Jes一起看著堆放著的回憶  
「Hey～辛苦了」遞上一瓶啤酒給Caity  
「不，妳才辛苦了。  
明明妳是客人的，還讓妳忙來忙去的。」  
將啤酒瓶口朝向Jes  
Jes也將瓶口對著她的  
發出響亮的「鏘」的敬酒聲  
「謝謝妳為我做的每一件事。」說完  
Caity就咕嚕咕嚕地喝了一大口啤酒  
運動後喝點啤酒真是舒爽啊！  
「都說了，別這麼說的。  
這都是我該做的。」說完，Jes也跟著Caity喝了一大口  
「我知道…但還是很謝謝妳。」  
「噗嗤，這麼客套，就不是Captain PeterPan了！」  
「哈哈，我想Sara想客套還客套不起來吧！」  
想到她要裝的客氣時，就會講話緩慢、加上表情沒辦法控制的僵硬時  
Jes就覺得好笑  
「Ava也是，要她客套的話，她應該會皺著眉頭、嚴肅的站在那裏說「根據時間局規定…」」  
「哈哈哈，是啊！」  
手機鈴聲這時候又不合時宜的響起  
Jes看了一下來電顯示  
「應該是妳老公來接妳了吧？」  
Caity想起大概2小時前的那通來電  
「我想，他應該是到附近了…」說完，便將電話接起  
「好…好，我知道了，我待會就過去。  
恩恩～好，Bye。」轉過頭對Caity說  
「他到附近了。」Jes聽起來有點捨不得的感覺  
「OK，那讓我送妳離開，好嗎？」Caity盡量不讓自己聽起來戀戀不捨  
「不用了啦！外頭天氣愈來愈冷了，妳身體還沒好得完全呢。」  
「那至少讓我送到妳門口，好嗎？」  
Jes點點頭  
兩人收拾了一下後，準備從Caity家離開  
在大門時  
Jes轉過身對Caity說  
「好啦，到這就好了！  
外頭有些飄雨了，妳趕快進去吧！」說完，還將Caity的外套拉攏得更緊點  
深怕她著涼了  
「好吧！妳回去路上小心，到家給我個訊息。」  
「好～」Jes笑了下  
兩人靠近彼此，輕吻著對方的臉頰，作為道別吻  
「Bye。」  
「Bye。」  
直到看不見Jes的身影，Caity才走回家裡

到了睡前，Caity看見了放在床頭櫃上的手機，有訊息提示  
看了螢幕，上頭顯示著「Captain Pantsuit」  
點開訊息，看到裡頭寫到

＂我已經到家囉，妳也早點休息。＂  
＂好，妳也早點休息喔！＂  
＂Night、Night！＂  
＂妳也是，Night、Night！＂  
不同地點，但同一個時間裡兩人看著對方回覆的訊息  
臉上忍不住掛上笑容  
彼此心底清楚，對方沒說出口的是那句「Sweetheart」

Caity蓋緊被子  
側過身子，看著昨天那人睡過的位置  
又輕聲說到  
「Good Night，Babe。」  
朝著那個人的位置，安心的睡著


End file.
